114th Infantry Regiment (United States)
The ' 114th Infantry Regiment' is an Infantry regiment of the New Jersey Army National Guard. Lineage *Constituted 9 March 1869 in the New Jersey National Guard as the 5th Battalion. *Partially organized 14 April 1869 from existing units at Burlington and Camden *Expanded, reorganized, and redesignated 24 August 1870 as the 6th Regiment. *(Companies A, C, and G mustered into Federal service 11–13 May 1898 at Sea Girt as Companies K, L, and M, 3d New Jersey Volunteer Infantry; mustered out of Federal service 11 February 1899 at Athens, Georgia) *Reorganized and redesignated 2 May 1899 as the 3d Infantry. *Mustered into Federal service 25 July 1917 at Sea Girt; drafted into Federal service 5 August 1917. *Consolidated 11 October 1917 with elements of the 5th Infantry, New Jersey National Guard, and elements of the 1st Infantry, Delaware National Guard; consolidated unit reorganized and redesignated as the 114th Infantry and assigned to the 29th Division (Delaware elements withdrawn in January 1918—hereafter separate lineage) *Demobilized 14 May 1919 at Camp Dix, New Jersey *(Former 1st Battalion, 3d Infantry, reorganized in 1919 in the New Jersey National Guard as the 1st Battalion, 6th Infantry—hereafter separate lineage) *Former 3d Infantry (less 1st Battalion) reorganized in 1920 in the New Jersey National Guard; Headquarters Federally recognized 23 December 1920 at Camden. *Redesignated 17 June 1921 as the 114th Infantry and assigned to the 44h Division (later redesignated as the 44th Infantry Division. *Inducted into Federal service 16 September 1940 at home stations. *Inactivated 16 November 1945 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas. *Relieved 9 July 1946 from assignment to the 44th Infantry Division. *Regiment (less 3d Battalion) reorganized and Federally recognized 8 October 1946 as the 214th Infantry with Headquarters at Paterson (3d Battalion, 114th Infantry, reorganized and Federally recognized 17 February 1947 as the 114th Armored Infantry Battalion, with Headquarters at Woodbury, and assigned to the 50th Armored Division). *(Location of Headquarters, 214th Infantry, changed 1 February 1947 to Newark) *214th Infantry reorganized and redesignated 15 May 1949 as the 216th Armored Infantry Battalion and assigned to the 50th Armored Division (remainder of 214th Infantry—hereafter separate lineage) *114th and 216th Armored Infantry Battalions consolidated 1 March 1959 and consolidated unit reorganized and redesignated as the 114th Infantry, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System, to consist of the 1st and 2d Armored Infantry Battalions, elements of the 50th Armored Division. *Reorganized 31 January 1963 to consist of the 1st and 2d Battalions, elements of the 50th Armored Division. *Reorganized 1 February 1968 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 50th Armored Division. *Reorganized 1 July 1975 to consist of the 1st and 2d Battalions, elements of the 50th Armored Division. *Withdrawn 1 May 1989 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System. *Reorganized 1 September 1991 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 50th Armored Division. *Reorganized 1 September 1993 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 42d Infantry Division. Commanders *2014 – present Pasqual Note: Highest Rank Attained by Commander Listed Command Sergeant Major *2014 – present CSM Thomas J. Clark Campaign Participation World War I *Meuse-Argonne *Alsace 1918 World War II *Northern France *Rhineland *Ardennes-Alsace *Central Europe Civil War Headquarters Company (Woodbury), 1st Battalion, additionally entitled to: *Peninsula *Manassas *Fredericksburg *Chancellorsville *Gettysburg *Wilderness *Spotsylvania *Cold Harbor *Petersburg *Appomattox *Virginia 1864 World War II -- EAME Company B (Freehold) and Company D (Freehold), 1st Battalion, each additionally entitled to: *Normandy Decorations Company B (Freehold) and Company D (Woodstown), 1st Battalion, each entitled to: *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered Hurtgen Forest *Belgian Fourragere 1940 **Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action at Elsenborn Crest. **Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action in the Ardennes. Distinctive unit insignia * Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 1/8 inches (2.86 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Azure, a saltire Argent, in chief an oak tree eradicated of the last. Attached above the shield from a wreath Argent and Azure, a lion’s head erased Or collared four fusils Gules. Attached below and to the sides of the shield a Gold scroll inscribed “FIDELIS ET FORTIS” in Black letters. * Symbolism The shield is blue for the Infantry; the white saltire cross commemorates the service of the old regiment in the Civil War and the silver oak tree the service in World War I (Argonne Forest). The motto is the motto of the old 1st New Jersey Infantry and translates to “Faithful and Brave.” * Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 113th Infantry Regiment on 26 March 1925. It was amended to include the motto on 22 July 1925. It was redesignated for the 113th Armored Infantry Battalion on 5 July 1952. The insignia was redesignated for the 113th Infantry Regiment and amended to include the State crest on 5 June 1961. Coat of arms Blazon * Shield * Crest Symbolism * Shield The shield is blue for the Infantry; the white saltire cross commemorates the service of the old regiment in the Civil War and the silver oak tree the service in World War I (Argonne Forest). * Crest The crest is that of the New Jersey Army National Guard. Background See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Infantry Regiments References ; Attribution ; References Category:New Jersey National Guard Category:Regiments Category:Military units and formations established in 1869 Category:United States Army regiments of World War I Category:United States Army regiments in World War II 114